Suspicious
by MsPikachu
Summary: What would happen if Sam and Dean decided to chase the wrong guy?


**[A/N: Do you ever wonder what would happen if Sam and Dean asked you to chase the wrong guy?**

**This is just something silly that popped into my head one day, and I decided to write a one-shot for it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**A good song for this story: _Give Me Everything_ by _Pitbull ft. Neyo and Nayer_.]**

"So tell me again why it has to be me?" I asked as Sam, Dean, and I stood outside the night club. The three of us had followed the trail of a fairly dangerous demon that we suspected inhabited the body of a young man named Henry Davis, and it led us to this night club.

"Because it's less suspicious if a cute girl walks into a club and grabs a guy." Dean reminded me. "It'd be weird if Sam and I did it."

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. Now hurry!" Dean urged me to the entrance of the club.

I screwed my face into a distressed expression before I turned to face the bouncer.

"Back of the line, honey." The tall, brooding man frowned at me. It was dark, but I could see that he had black hair and blue eyes.

"No, sir." I shook your head. "I know the owner, James."

"Oh, really?"

"Tori?" A familiar voice came from inside the club.

"James!" I sighed. I was lucky he came right in the nick of time, because I wasn't sure of what to do about the bouncer.

"Oh, Steven, this is Tori. She's a friend. Let her in." James patted Steven's arm.

"Of course." Steven, the bouncer, nodded as he stepped aside. "Sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am."

"No problem. Thanks Steven." I smiled as I walked past Steven and into the club. Sighing once more, I turned to James. His dark brown hair and hazel eyes were masked by the darkness, but he still looked as handsome and happy as ever. "Thanks, James. You're the best!"

"No problem." James gave me a sweet smile. "What brings you here?" James asked.

"I'm actually looking for someone."

"Oh? Maybe I can help you."

"Nah. I've got this. I shouldn't keep you from your duties anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you so much, James." I leaned up to kiss James on the cheek.

"All right." James patted my head. "I'll be around if you need me, okay?"

"Thanks, James." I smiled and watched James disappear into the crowd of people before scanning the area. This was going to be impossible. "Great." I muttered to myself before diving into the crowd and combed through the area, trying hard to avoid (or ignore) the people grabbing me, trying to gain your attention, and flirting with me.

_Blond hair, green eyes, purple shirt, dark jeans. Blond hair, green eyes, purple shirt, dark jeans._ I thought to myself as I tried to find Henry. I had seen a picture of him, but it was hard to see anything in this club, and the music was starting to give me a headache. I was about to give up when I saw him making his way deeper into the club. If I didn't grab him now, I was going to lose him. Determined not to let him get away, I ran to catch up to him.

"Hey!" I shouted as I grabbed his arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Henry demanded as he whipped his head around to face me.

"Christo," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

My jaw dropped. _Oh crap._ I thought. _It wasn't him._ "Um." I bit your lip as I searched for a cover. "Ne-yo told me to do it!" I let go of his arm.

"What?" He took a step back as he looked strangely at me.

"You know that song that goes 'Tonight, I'mma love, love you tonight?'"

He nodded slowly.

"Ne-yo sings 'grab somebody sexy, tell 'em, hey, give me everything tonight." I quickly muttered. "Well, Ne-yo told me to do it." I blushed heavily and bolted from the club. The moment I got outside and met up with the boys, I slapped Sam.

"Ouch!" Sam rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You got the wrong guy! I told him Ne-yo told me to grab him!" I fumed.

Dean laughed. "What?"

"Forget about it." I pushed past Sam and Dean.

Dean continued laughing as he clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder and followed me to the Impala.


End file.
